


Fissazione orale

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Games, M/M, Really just two idiots, They love each other, They're two idiots
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Giochi divertenti in casa Lecter-Graham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collezione di brevissime fic.  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questo è un posticino ancora abbastanza spoglio dove intendo racchiudere tutto quello che mi passa per la mente su ciò che scrivo e che non dico qui. Spero anche un posto in cui poter inserire altri miei progetti per il futuro.

Si sedette accanto ad Hannibal sul divano, incrociando le gambe sui cuscini.

Addentò la mela fissando l’uomo.

“Tu mordi,” gli disse masticando, il dito indice della stessa mano che impugnava la mela disteso, puntato, accusatore.

“Il punto della tua affermazione sarebbe…?” domandò Hannibal.

“Devi avere una qualche fissazione orale.”

“Tu dici?” Hannibal inarcò le sopracciglia in esagerata sorpresa. “Hai lamentele in proposito?”

“No, perché ora mi fido,” commentò Will dando un altro morso alla mela. Sorrise con un veloce movimento della testa all’indietro, “Ma la prima volta per circa due minuti mi sono preoccupato,” parlò con la bocca piena.

“Non ci sei nemmeno arrivato a due minuti, la prima volta.”

“Ah. Ah. Comunque guarda se sei normale…” Will si alzò la manica della maglia mostrando una bella corona violacea attorno all’avambraccio. “Non puoi farmi diventare un murale ogni volta che facciamo sesso.”

Hannibal si sbottonò i primi due bottoni della camicia indicandosi l’incavo della spalla. “E tu, allora? Questo come lo chiami?”

“Legittima difesa! Non c’è paragone. Io non mordo forte come te…”

“Perché mangi troppi dolci, dovresti provare con le crocchette del cane, ti rafforzerebbero la mandibola…”

“Guarda qui!” continuò Will, ignorandolo. Si sollevò la maglia, indicò un fianco, entrambi i pettorali, tutta la zona intorno all’ombelico. Era costellato di segni più o meno grossi.

Hannibal si ammutolì allo spettacolo e apparve molto più che compiaciuto.

Riabbassandosi la maglia Will gli regalò uno sguardo spazientito.

“Sei buono, che colpa ne ho?” si giustificò Hannibal con un’alzata di spalle.

“Allora, forza, stiamo a vedere. Tu mordi qua,” Will gli mise il polso davanti alla bocca e Hannibal la aprì di scatto come fosse stata una serratura con la chiave.

“Aspetta!” Will ridacchiò per la velocità con cui Hannibal voleva eseguire l’ordine senza nemmeno chiedersi il perché.

Will gli afferrò il braccio e si preparò a mordere anche lui.

“Non vale, sul tuo polso c’è meno carne,” si lamentò l’uomo.

Ma Will lo prese alla sprovvista chiudendo i denti dalla parte opposta al bicipite, dove la carne era più morbida. E Hannibal si affrettò a restituirgli il favore sul polso.

Entrambi rimasero in situazione di stasi emettendo versi animaleschi che sembravano ricondurre ad una lotta tra grizzly, occasionalmente muovendo la testa a destra e a sinistra come impegnati nel tentativo di strappare un brandello di carne.

“Voi non state bene.”

Si voltarono verso la voce, ancora l’uno coi denti nella carne dell’altro.

Abigail era appena entrata in sala con Raven in braccio. Accarezzava il cagnolino, mentre guardava loro ad occhi socchiusi.

“Voi non state bene per niente.”


End file.
